


Train ride

by antsizedcat



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Gilbert is a fool, Kissing, Love Confessions, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Probably part of a later series, Violet (still) has a hard time with emotions, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antsizedcat/pseuds/antsizedcat
Summary: Violet innocently kisses Gilbert, which turns into a confession of love... and then something else.





	Train ride

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after the anime ending and Gil & Violet reunite  
> Violet's age wasn't confirmed anywhere that I could find so for the sake of the story she's 18

“Violet?” A hand gently swept her hair off her face. “Wake up, Violet.”  
Violet yawned, tugging on the major’s coat to cover her head. He pulled it away from her, chuckling softly. “Wake up,” he repeated.  
From his seat across the traincar, Claudia snorted. “Let her rest, Gil.”  
Gilbert raised his eyebrows at the girl curled up in his lap. “She’s been sleeping for hours. If you want her to lay on you,” he shot a look at Claudia, “You are certainly welcome to it. However, I need to stretch my legs and Violet here sleeps like a brick.”  
“That’s on you, Gil. You let her do that.” Claudia rolled his eyes with a smile. “The girl loves you, let her be.”  
Violet sighed loudly, pushing her face into the major’s stomach. Gilbert swore she was smiling.  
“Fine, jeez. I won’t be so harsh on her, Claudia,” he mocked. “You’re a dick.”  
Claudia let out a short laugh, standing up. “Says the one who wants to wake up a perfectly content little angel-”  
“Quit it.” Gilbert teased. “You go taunt me with how easy it is to stand up and walk while I sit here with a massive weight on my lap.”  
Claudia smirked, opening the compartment door. “Have fun with that.” He winked at Gilbert as he slipped through.

  
Violet opened her eyes and turned her face up towards Gilbert. “I’ll move if you like, Major.”  
“It’s nothing, you’re fine. Don’t worry about it,” he smiled down at her. “I was just joking around.”  
She stretched a hand up to his cheek. “It’s really no problem at all, I’m fine with moving-”  
She was cut off as Gilbert placed a finger over her lips. “Violet, I said you’re fine. I like you there, just the way you are.”  
Violet nodded, letting her hands go back to playing with the buttons on the major’s jacket.  
Gilbert stroked her head. “You aren’t bothersome at all. I love you, Violet, remember?”  
She looked up at him. “I remember,” she said quietly, and then pulled herself up and touched her lips to his.  
He jolted, grabbing her arms and pushing her back gently. “Wh-what was that? Violet?” His cheeks were tinted bright red as he looked at her open her mouth to talk.  
“I love you too, Major.” She blinked, tilting her head a bit to the side. “So I kissed you. That’s what people who love each other do, right?”  
“V-Violet, that’s…” Gilbert shook his head. “We aren’t like that. It’s not that type of-” He paused, letting go of her arms. She wrapped them around him and put her chin on his shoulder, looking up at him expectantly. “Violet?”  
“Yes Major?”  
He touched her head lightly, chewing on his lip. “Where did you learn about… kissing?”  
“Iris told me. She said it was for people in love, and then her-”  
“Why did you- damn it, Violet. I love you too,” Gilbert sighed with frustration, looking at his shoes. “But we aren’t like that… right?”  
Violet blinked. “Like what?”  
“There are different kinds of love, Violet. Hell, I don’t know if you can even understand some of them-” He was caught off guard by Violet kissing him again, her gloved hands gripping his jaw. Her eyes were scrunched closed and as she pulled away she opened them slowly. “I love you, Major. I love you in every single way.”  
Gilbert breathed out slowly, face as red as a beet as he shivered silently. Violet repositioned herself to wrap her legs around him and sit on his lap, head against his chest. He groped at her back, trying to ground himself. “Fuck, Violet, you…”  
Violet made a soft noise.

  
“You really feel... like that. Okay.” He closed his eyes, face burning up. “Okay then,”  
“What,” Violet murmured, “Did I do something wr-”  
Gilbert grabbed her face and shoved his lips against hers, catching her lips parted as she tried to finish her sentence. “Nothing wrong,” he mumbled against her as he pulled away. “Fuck,” he repeated, breathless.  
“Major,” Violet whispered, “I love you. You love me too, right?”  
“Y-Yes,”  
Violet furrowed her eyebrows together. “So this is good, then?”  
“Yes! This is,” Gilbert stammered, “Fine. This is fine.” He paused. “I’m sorry, Violet. You really caught me out of the blue. I apologize.”  
She tilted her head. “But isn’t this normal?”  
“I…” Gilbert ran a hand through her hair. “I didn’t know you loved me like that before. Well, I didn’t know that you even understood romance at all.”  
“Iris explained it to me,” Violet’s lips curled up in a smile. “I understood perfectly well how I feel for you, how you make my heart beat fast and how I wanted to be with you forever and how my stomach hurts when I see-”  
Gilbert pressed another kiss to her lips, this time softer. “You’ve grown on me, Violet. I never thought you could possibly feel this way too.”  
“I want you to love me however you can, Major. I’ll-”  
He kissed her again.  
“-do anything for you-”  
And again.  
“-I love you…”  
As he connected their lips together one final time, she ground her hips down onto him, making him sputter and pull away. “Violet!”  
She looked at him.  
“Where did… where did you learn this?” Gilbert’s face flushed.  
Violet blinked. “Iris. Why? Is this not what-”  
“You’re fine! I’m fine! Just…” his voice dropped, “Violet, I love you, you know this, but everything feels like it’s rushing by so quickly. I didn’t even know you knew about,” he gulped, “well, sex, before today. Let alone this… this level of… oh, never mind.” He rested his hands on Violet’s waist. “No matter what, now is really not the time.”  
She looked up at him, a slight smile on her face. “The door can be locked, Major…”  
“Oh, sweet Jesus,” Gilbert whispered. “Violet! You can’t… where the hell did you learn these things?” He looked at her expectantly. “Viol- aaah!”  
She pressed herself against him again, grinding down as she looked him in the eye.  
“Fuck. Fucking hell… Violet.” Gilbert stammered, motioning at the door. “Lock it. Please.”  
She pushed down the little metal bar with one hand as she pawed at his chest with the other.  
“I… Violet. You really got yourself into a...well.” He paused. “I can’t even be sure this is happening. Violet, do you really understand what’s happening to me when you do this?”  
Violet nodded.

  
“And you want this. Sex. You want sex. Now.”  
Violet nodded again.  
“Jesus Christ.” He bit his lip. “You’re a virgin?”  
“Yes, Major,” Violet said.  
“So you’re clean from any diseases?”  
“Mhm.”  
“Is there any chance you can-”  
“After my injury I was deemed infertile.”  
“And you’re legal, and consenting, and nothing else seems to possibly be in the way. Shit. Violet,” Gilbert said cautiously. “Are you serious?”  
“I’ve been waiting for a while. Iris told me the best-”  
Gilbert shut her up with another kiss. “Try your best to stay quiet, please. We wouldn’t want anyone, ah, finding out.”  
“Yes, sir,” Violet whispered.  
He felt his insides clench. “Shit…”  
“Major?”  
Gilbert smiled at her, biting his lip. “You’re good.”  
She smiled back, giving him a quick little kiss.  
He reached under her and undid his belt, pushing her skirt up so he could see better. She wasn’t wearing tights, only delicate white underwear, which he quickly pulled down.  
Violet whined softly as she felt Gilbert’s gaze focus on her nether regions. “Sir…”  
“Fuck.” She was already soaking wet, and her legs and thighs quivered. “Violet.” He kissed her again, her hands grabbing his hair and kissing him back powerfully. She pulled away leaving a trail of saliva between the two, her cheeks pink and her mouth open, panting.  
He was already pretty hard when he pulled his cock out, and he felt it twitch when Violet let out a little squeak at the sight of it. Violet was so vocal already… his heart melted at the thought of her pretty moans as he-  
“Now?” Her grip tightened on his hair.  
Gilbert looked at her wide-eyed expression, taking in every detail of her reddened face, the little bit of drool on her chin… “Shit… Violet…” Very carefully he aligned himself up with her entrance, biting his lip and feeling Violet’s warmth against him. “Now.”  
The first thurst was impossibly hot and tight as she flexed around him, choked moans spilling from her throat. He groaned, pulling out and pushing in again, building up speed.  
Violet was a shaky mess, her words jumbling together in a long string of breathy moans as she pushed herself onto Gilbert’s dick.  
Tears formed in the corners of her eyes as his thrusts became harder and faster. “Ma-Major!”  
She was so wet. So tight and wet and absolutely burning up inside. Gilbert connected their lips and pushed his tongue into her open mouth, conjuring even more hot squelching sounds into the dry air of the traincar.  
He felt her seize up around him, climaxing as she moaned and cried into his mouth. He couldn’t last much longer, and his rhythm slowed as he tried to regain control.  
Violet’s cheeks streaked with tears as her body shook and convulsed with every pound into her. She was an angel. A perfect, beautiful angel. And Gilbert was fucking her, his cock deep inside of her pussy as lewd sounds fell from her lips into his own.  
He had been the one to create her. He had given her her name, her first kiss, and now was taking her virginity, each thrust stealing more and more of her purity and goodness away from her.  
He came deep inside her, moaning her name. She slumped, spent, on his shoulder, heart pumping fast.

  
“Major… thank you…”  
“‘S nothing…” Gilbert groaned, pulling out slowly and taking care of himself. “You better pull your panties up. Claudia’ll be back soon and you wouldn’t want him to know just how good I fucked you.”  
Violet flushed. “Sir… there’s cum everywhere down there. If I put them back on-”  
“I’ll take care of that later.” He slid a finger across her lower lip. “I love seeing you like this. Exhausted and happy… your face is even better than my dreams.”  
“Major!”  
Gilbert flashed her a grin. “Maybe you should have told me sooner about how you really felt, huh?” He winked. “We could have been doing this for a lot longer.”  
Violet crawled off of him, knees shaking as she righted herself and sat next to him on the bench, hand searching for his.  
He grabbed it and squeezed it. “Was this good enough for you?”  
She kissed his cheek. “I felt good, Major. Thank you. I love you.”  
“I love you too, Violet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you'd like, thanks for reading!


End file.
